Buy you a drink?
by PadfootStripQuidditch
Summary: ON HOLD. Remus has an admirer and she's too afraid to tell him her feelings for fear of what he'd say...but when Sirius and James find out, is she left with no choice, but to tell him? Loads of humor & weird situations. RLOC SBOC JPLE.
1. A little pain for pleasure

A/N: I don't own any cannon character you might find. I do own Hayden, Avril and Morgan...oh and the plot. Please R&R!

---------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1: A little pain for pleasure**_

_"Sirius if you don't shut the hell up-- damnit stop laughing James!!!"_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

That's me-- yelling at Sirius Black and James Potter who are currently laughing at me-- because they found out that I've a small crush on Remus Lupin...bastards.

Yeah I guess I should introduce myself-- the names Hayden Fredericks, I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts and am rather a Tomboy more then a girly girl-- and I'm not that good looking compared to Avril Potter, Lily Evans and Morgan Lee. Avril for her pale features and bright blue eyes, Lily her green eyes, fiery red hair and Morgan with long blonde hair-- man now I feel like a freak!!

I'm rather odd looking seeing as I was under the sun most of my childhood playing and rough-housing and even more as I grew older-- well living on a nearly-empty island in the middle of the Aegean Sea, several of the exceptions being your parents and 3 older brothers and 3 younger brothers(yeah talk about terrible luck) can cause a little girl to toss the dolls and toss in a kick and punch or two. So I've rather dark skin and dark blue eyes that more then definitely don't match my white hair-- yes white hair. My parents and many others have tried to tell me that it's so blonde that it's nearly white..no..it's white. They can't fool me! I've no clue who I got it from, my mother has brown hair and my father has black; my brother's fortunate enough to get either black or brown hair.

Assholes!

My father and mother rent out the villa's on the island to wizards and muggles alike looking for private, exotic vacation spots, so that explains the nearly empty island part if you were wondering. The real estate has been owned by my mothers family for generations and they've plans on handing it down to my oldest brother Cole who is currently working somewhere in the states with the magical remedies department in the Ministry of Magic. It's my other 5 brothers that are here at Hogwarts. The youngest in his second year and the second oldest, twins-- in their 7th.

My life is like a toilet on repeat flush!

Enough of my family! I don't like 'em enough to say anymore then I have to!

Needless to say, James and Sirius were about to get a rude awakening if they think they can make fun of me just because I happen to find Remus cute-- well-- okay really cute and smart and tall and-- sexy...yeah I'll stop now.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

"Shut the hell up!" I growled, giving Sirius a shove as they both continued to laugh.

"Oh, boy wait till we tell Moony!" Sirius cried out

"You think he'll be pleased or disgusted?" James asked, holding his stomach as he doubled over laughing, the two boys now clutching their sides as tears ran down their faces.

I learned quickly how to shut my brothers up when it came to my love life and was about to teach the other two out of four marauders-- 'THUD' a good uppercut to the ribs!

"OI!" James yelled as he doubled over in pain, Sirius soon following suit.

"What..was..that...for!?" James panted, his voice weak.

" 'You think he'll be pleased or disgusted?'." I said imitating James' voice, "This coming from two guys who are pining over girls they'll never get! Don't make me laugh! And if you even think of telling Remus I'll send you past the hospital wing and packin' to St. Mungo's!"

Sirius and James soon found their footing, gripping the walls for support as they stood-- laughing still.

"Where did you learn an upper cut like that?" Sirius asked, chuckling, rubbing his probably bruising ribs.

I wanted to hit them again just to get the smirks off their faces, but held myself back and merely answered their obvious question, I was sure they already knew the answer to.

"When you've six brothers you learn to move fast and hit just as hard!" I scoffed, turning to go back into the Gryffindor common room when I heard them still pondering about telling Remus. I quickly descended on them, backing them into the corner, fists clenched; I stood a good half a head taller then James, but still a few inches shorter then Sirius who was tallest of the four marauders-- so I guess you could say Remus and I are the same height. I've long legs damnit I can't help it!! I don't like towering over some of the boys in my year! It makes it hard to find a boyfriend!!!

"Okay, okay we won't, we won't!" they said in unison, hands up defensively.

"Better not!" I said before storming off back into the common room.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Yup short chapter compared to what I'm use to writing. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I might do another chapter if I get a review or two. Yes I'm blackmailing!! I like to write just to write, but I'd like to know if anyone would like to see something happen or if they just like it or not! Blackmail!! BWAHAH...watch it back fire on me...

(yeah her brothers will show up sooner or later, though just the twins and Cole I'm afraid)

Review, review, review and you shall be answered!

( P.S. I choose the Aegean Sea because it's between Greece and Turkey. Mostly because of Greece because I'm part Greek from my mothers side of the family thou I don't speak the language. Still have family over there! )


	2. Abusing Your Power?

_A/N: Short chapter, yeah I know. I just wanted to split it and the end of this chapter seemed the right place. Next chapter will be up shortly!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 2: Abusing Your Power?**_

Once again I was alone in the common room, well considering it was going on past 2:00 A.M. all the Gryffindor's were probably pasted out. I sighed, wishing someone else were down there with me; it could get kind creepy when you were alone. My stomach was growling something fierce when I realized someone else was down there with me and myself being easily frightened came into play and all my warning bells told me to call for my brothers, but I was stopped when Remus poked his head out from behind one of the overly stuffed chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Ah…" was all that I could manage.

"Was that your stomach or mine?" he chuckled, rolling up a piece of parchment and closing his book.

"I didn't know anyone else was down here. You scared me to death!" I said trying to think of my next line. I found it hard to really talk around him because of the fact that I liked him.

His eyes frowned a bit, but his mouth smiled. "Yeah I have that effect on people sometimes."

"I...I didn't mean anything by it!" I struggled for the right words, afraid I had offended him. "I'm sorry."

He laughed, his eyes no longer contradicting his smile. "You didn't offend me, nothing to worry about!"

Sudden visions of our lips smashing together in a hidden corridor flew into the forefront of my mind. I'm sure he noticed my eyes glaze over slightly in the midst of a daydream because he laughed even louder and stood offering me his hand. I snapped back into reality, grabbing his hand and stood wondered where he was trying to take me. About to ask my question I took notice of the fact he was still holding my hand-- or was it the other way around.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and get something to eat. My stomach is growling too." He smiled releasing my hand to my dismay. Damnit I wanted to hold onto him longer!

As he led the way I couldn't help but watch him walk-- the boy swaggered a little when he walked!! He was either just as confident as Black was or he didn't know he did, it probably wasn't the latter of the two.

"You're a Prefect aren't you?" I asked, "Abusing your power?" I chuckled, taking stride next to him.

He looked at me, flashed a smile and held up his fingers just inches apart. "Just a little."

If he knew what kind of hold he had on me I'd be in trouble. His smile was enough to drive any girl crazy and I was more then sure he had several girls after him, but had turned them all down. I was a bit curious why, but maybe he was waiting for me!! Yeah right! There I went again slipping into daydream land. It was amazing I could walk properly when in such a state! It didn't take us long to reach the kitchen through some of the shortcuts he knew. Damn he was knowledgeable of the place! Wish I knew shortcuts just as easily as he did, it might have gotten me to my classes faster! I was rather surprised when most of the house elves knew who he was and greeted him by name. How many times does he come down here?

"How 'bout some pie?" he asked disappearing through a row of pastries. "Apple, blueberry, cherry." He said listing them off.

"Ah, cherry!" I said watching him return with two different pies.

"Not much of a cherry person myself." He smiled upon seeing my questioning looks.

"I'm not either." I confessed, his eyebrow raised. "My aunt makes the best cherry pie from the cherry trees she has and nothing else really stacks up to it." I answered quickly finding myself blushing. I didn't have to see my face to feel it. Damnit why the hell was I blushing it! That's so 1st year shit!

"I understand." He smiled, his eyes catching sight of me blushing, he choose to look down at the table. "My mother makes a really good apple crumb. It's hard to eat others when I know hers is better."

I all I could do was smile as he took a seat next to me on one of the tables benches in the midst of the kitchen. I felt my throat close and my tongue stick to the roof of my cotton mouth. I couldn't find anything to say as he cut into the already sliced pie, handing me a piece. "They say pies always good for homework breaks." He brushed his fingers through his hair and chuckled, "Or at least James and Sirius do."

Once again all I could do was smile and hope I didn't look sheepish.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Yeah keep reading, it's kinda slow and I feel like I've jumped pretenses…maybe I'm seeing things._


	3. Confidence

_A/N: You all know I own Remus cuz I killed off JKR but made her sign over the rights before she passed._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 3: Confidence**_

RPOV+

I knew she was still in the common room late that night and I knew she didn't know I was there, but when her stomach growled, I couldn't help but laugh and ask her down to the kitchen for fear of hearing it roar again. Though that wasn't really the reason I had asked her, my ulterior motive was simply to get her to eat with me. I never would have asked her in front of the guys; they would have torn the mickey out of me! I had noticed her watching me before. I first noticed when Sirius and Avril where at the very beginning of their prank war; she blushed every time I caught her snatching glimpse of me. My heart leapt at the idea she might like me. Some of the girls that claimed to like me only did so they could get closer to Sirius; it was rather annoying. I had only hoped she didn't think I was like him and went from one girl to the next because I didn't.

I took a seat next to her on the bench, after seeing her blush again and my confidence soared at the fact that I could cause her to turn a soft shade of pink. I wondered how far down past the collar of her shirt she blushed and chided myself inwardly. It must be because it was close to the full moon that I was having such thoughts; my wolfish side kicking in. Must have been.

I tried to make a joke, but she only smiled.

Damn.

Was I out of practice or what?

I watched as she cut into her slice of cherry pie, the red filling leaving a light coating on her lips that just made it look like cherry lip gloss that the girls wore a lot. She never wore make-up or put on dresses and skirts like her friends, but preferred shorts, wife-beaters, jeans and loose T-shirts. She was more of a tomboy then her other friends, her hair adding to the oddness she had. Not that I didn't like that! I mean her hair reminded me of the moon I liked and feared; silver-white. It went well with her tan skin and dark blue eyes…yeah maybe I was paying too much attention to her. Even if she liked me, I don't think the relationship would last. I'd tell her what I was or she'd end up finding out and we'd break up…nothing that I looked forward to.

I continued to watch her eat out of the corner of my eye, shoveling pie into my mouth not really paying much attention to how much I was eating. She started to laugh noticing my chipmunk cheeks. I choked trying to swallow it down, her hand quickly patting me on the back as I grabbed the pumpkin juice next to my plate taking a swig to clear my throat.

"'anks!" I tried to smile my mouth still full.

"No problem. Wouldn't want you to tip over and die." She chuckled, her silver-white bangs falling into her eyes. I thought she had beautiful eyes, "You know Sirius would make your epitaph read: Died from too pie intake!"

I laughed, giving a snort. "You're right he would!" releasing that we were talking about Sirius I dared to ask what I feared; that she just might like him and not me. "So you know Sirius?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed, stuffing more pie onto her fork. Unfortunately?

_Sirius: 0 _

_Me: 1_

"He's not that bad of a guy." I said, trying to defend him automatically, immediately wishing I hadn't.

"Oh yeah, he's loads of good clean fun." She said sarcastically, "He and I are thick as thieves we are. You three just didn't know it until now!"

_Sirius: 0_

_Me: 2_

"And all this time!" I said trying to pretend to be hurt. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm surprised Avril lets him hang out with her." Hayden said pushing the pie bits around now.

"Lets?" I asked, "I think I like that. He does rather follow her around like a puppy dog." I couldn't help but laugh at the truth of the statement, considering Sirius had on numerous occasions changed into his animagus form just to get her to pet him and give him attention; of coarse the girl never knowing it was him.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_They had become a sort of unofficial couple of Hogwarts, Sirius being there for her more then anyone else in her time of need. Since what had happened, she hasn't talked for nearly a month and I was rather worried, as were the others, but this was her way. I remembered catching sight of them in the first level dungeon corridors arguing; well it was more of a one sided argument considering she wasn't talking still. I was about to tell Sirius to knock it off, when I caught off guard by his statement._

"_It's alright to cry Avril. You don't have to strong all the time." Sirius said, his fingers wrapped around her wrist; she was trying to pull away._

_Then he said something that practically blew my mind away. I never expected something like it to come out of his mouth._

"_Let me be your strength…your…your pillar of support!"_

_Avril was just as shocked as I was from my hidden spot, her eyes wide in disbelief; she had stopped struggling against his hand even though she was twice as strong as he was because of her affliction._

"_I'm not going to get mad or annoyed if you want to cry on me." Sirius' eyes soften a great deal, "Or if you just want to be held." He gave a soft chuckle "Though I can't be held responsible for where my hands wonder on their own!"_

_Avril gave a voiceless chuckle and smiled softly letting the other teenager pull her against him, holding her close. His face buried in her neck, taking in the smell of her hair. The girls' sudden loud escaped sob alerted me to the reason my friend was holding her so tightly. Her hands' grasping the back of Sirius' robes, her body shaking as she buried her face against him. Sirius gave a soft sigh, kissing the side of her head where he could as he leaned his shoulder against one of the pillars shooting up and down through the dungeon levels._

"_It'll be alright." I heard him whisper, "It'll be alright."_

_When did Sirius become so mature and level headed? Since when did he care about other people's problems outside their own tight knit group?_

_Sirius had matured like a fine wine when around Avril…or was it because of Avril that he matured?_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

I snapped out of my memory to see Hayden's worried expression. "Nothing just remembering something." I said shaking my head.

She nodded her head as she understood, shoving another piece of pie onto her plate.

"So you really don't care for him do you?" I asked, directing the question about Sirius.

Hayden sighed. "Not really sorry."

_Sirius: 0_

_Me: 3_

"I find him rather annoy, stuck up, pompous git who thinks he can get anyone!" Hayden suddenly growled, stabbing her folk into her pie, demolishing it. "That pratt!"

_Sirius: 0_

_Me: 8_

_YES!_

"I mean he's good lookin' and everything…" she started, her blue eyes down cast.

_Sirius: 5_

_Me: 2_

I started to deflate, my folk swirling the remaining pie on my plate.

"But...I think you're better looking then him."

_Sirius: -20_

_Me: 100_

_**DING DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER!! **_

My heart went off like a carnival game, and my eyes caught her face; she blushed a deep pink that went past the top of her shirt and my curiosity perked again. Before I realized what I was doing, before the thought had even registered in my mind, my lips pressed against hers, the kiss light as she tried to regain her composure. I was afraid she'd push me away, slap me even, but she pressed on, deepening the kiss.

I didn't expect that, but secretly had been hoping for it. The kisses deepened, I was surprised by the metal metallic tongue ring she had, but didn't let it bother me. It was rather nice and some other things I won't mention aloud!

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

HPOV+

My mind whirled around like a tornado as he kissed me, my hands finally grabbing onto the front of the worn grey T-Shirt he wore that said something I couldn't remember. My tongue ring must have surprised him, because he pulled back a bit but pressed on. It was probably a turn on for him. Oh Christ I hope so!! The sudden sound of the kitchen door swinging open on its rusted hinges startled us as James and Sirius' voice trailed in, the two talking in argument.

"I don't know where he went!" James voice snapped.

"Well where the hell is the map!?" Sirius asked, their foot steps getting closer. Remus pulled apart from me standing, grabbing up the pie plates when the two or rather four of them, Avril and Peter included came into the very back of the kitchen and in view of us at the table by the overly large fireplace. Immediately James and Sirius' face's lit up like little boys on Christmas morning eyeballing all the presents, Avril smiled brightly and Peter looked a bit confused raising one eyebrow.

"Oh my Prongs what do you think Mister Moony was doing just now with Miss Moonlight?" Sirius chuckled, stifling his laughter.

"_Moonlight?"_ Hayden asked herself.

"Taking a walk of course." James smirked, "Under the pale moon light!"

Peter snickered. When suddenly all three of them cried out. "OI!"

Avril had hit them upside their heads. Good! They deserved it! Gits. Remus looked a bit flushed as he replaced the pies back into their trays and into the stacks to cool magically like they always did.

"What was that for?" James demanded, rubbing his head as he took a seat across from me, still smiling a large toothy grin at me.

"Yeah." Peter whimpered removing himself from her reach.

The black haired girl eyed them, throwing out one of Lily's worst looks. It sent shivers down James' back; she could be like Lily when she wanted to.

"Alright we get the point." Sirius huffed, throwing her a small smirk that normally would have had any girl in a puddle. Avril didn't even see him do it, so its full effect got diminished. Avril took a seat by me, picking at my pie. She liked cherry pie too; considering it was my aunt's pie she liked the best. The two of us having grown up together, her Uncle visiting my parents all the time, brought her with him to play with us when we were children. So maybe that explained her ease at throwing a left hook. I laughed at my memories of her and the twins fighting it out, until my mother would intervene, even Cole and my Dad watching as they went at it.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, pulling out a tray of fluffy looking pastries.

"I was remembering when Avril and my twin brothers got into a fight when she visited one year." Avril smiled largely at the memory. "We were only ten at the time; the twins were eleven I think."

James laughed, "I can see that."

"She'd be the first one to attack of course." I said looking at her with amusement, the memory playing in front of my eyes. "All three of 'em rollin' around in the sand hittin' each other. All three came out of the scuffle with a black eye."

Remus laughed as did the others trying to imagine her with a black eye. "So you're not the only one with a good right hook?" Sirius snuck in with a chuckle, moving in next to Avril with a plate covered in sweets.

Avril held up her left hand in a fist.

"Left hook? Sorry excuse me, left hook." Sirius smirked, running his fingers through his hair as I watched him snatch himself a bit closer to his best mates' sister, their thighs pressed together. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Avril's own did the same, a smile cracking over her lips.

"_This one's a bit of a loony!"_ she mouthed, swirling her finger around next to her temple. I laughed just as Peter did who had caught her movements and understood.

I couldn't help but look at Remus as the others stuffed their mouth's; our eyes caught each other briefly before we tried and find something more interesting. Avril suddenly eyed me, which told me one thing…she wanted details.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Sorta long chapter. Sorry if you think I rushed it cuz I sorta did. The more funny stuff happens when they get together, though there will be flashbacks of the before funny times. Keep reading to find out!_

_Review please!!_


	4. Entitled

A/N: Whoo! Chapter 4 for my Remus story! I didn't forget about him so there! I've got chapter 5 going, but am thinking about rewriting it because it feels funny to me.  
Otherwise I don't own any cannon character on here. I own Hayden, Avril, Morgan and the twins.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4: Entitled**_

HPOV+

_I wish I had gone Avril's route and had nearly all my classes with Remus like she did; but I don't. I only have Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology with him, though I get to see him twice a week thanks to Herbology and Transfiguration! Yeah to most people that would have been enough, but he's been avoiding me like mad! I guess I could chalk it up to the fact that I sit a great deal of a distance from him in Charms and Transfiguration due to my see-but-don't-touch policy of earlier…yeah that got tossed out the window! I've tried to get close to him in Herbology, but Sirius, James and Peter are always with him-- Ahhh!! I want to scream! You think I'd be able to talk to him at least once since what happened, simply because Sirius is attached to Avril like a lost puppy, but NO!!! Can I just say I'm frustrated because the guy I like makes the first move for once and then decides I'm not worthy to talk to?! YES! I THINK I'M ENTITLED TO THAT!_

_This is so unfair._  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lily waved her hand in front of my face, drawing me from my thoughts, being forced out of my inner head rant.

"What's wrong?" She asked pointedly smothering her piece of toast with jam.

"Nothing." I said knowing I wasn't going to be able to get away with a simple brush off as that was.

"Yeah sure, you look like crap. I mean where's your usual vigor?" Morgan asked digging into her plate full of eggs and bacon as Avril made a gesture down the Gryffindor table to the group of boys huddled close together discussing something potentially prank worthy.

Lily and Morgan looked confused; I hadn't told them about what had happened to between Remus and myself, I especially didn't see the point then if he was going to pretend like it never happened. He sure knew how to hurt a girl, maybe he was more like Black then I thought. Avril turned half way in her seat so Lily and Morgan could see her back as she pretended to snog some invisible person, her own hands traveling up and down her back, getting an assortment of snorted laughter out of the people watching if not down right comments about getting a room.

"Stop!" I snapped harshly as quietly as I could having realized that the boys were looking our way, Sirius and James looking thoroughly amused. I wanted to die! Why did my friend think making fun of me was…fun!?

"_Sorry."_ She mouthed silently, quickly stuffing her eggs, bacon and slices of cheese between her pieces of toast.

I felt bad suddenly; Avril couldn't defend herself verbally from my own verbal attacks. It had been nearly four months since she ran out of the castle that morning, Sirius on her heels, the two disapparating right outside of the the anti-apparition field, Avril doing a side-apparition completely by accident, not even knowing Black had, had a hold of her when she disapparated. It only made the scene more odd that morning long ago when Dumbledore went after them, disapparating closely behind just outside the field like they had. It was then that the former enemies suddenly became so close; they do say that sometimes it takes a tragedy to bring people together, but there was something more there, something that they weren't telling us. I had tried to press the matter with Avril, but Black came to her defense and we had a row. It was another reason why I didn't care for him, besides everything else, but then again I guess I shouldn't have pressed her about it so early.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to snap." I said picking a piece of bacon from her plate that she had been reaching to stuff into her make-shift sandwich; she smiled giving her understanding.

"You really shouldn't make out with yourself love, people will think you're crazier then they already do." Sirius' voice trailed into my ears abruptly. I contemplated hitting him over the head with the empty silver tray that once held the eggs that were by then gone.

"That's her whole point." Morgan chuckled, pouring herself more orange juice, "It's one thing to hit someone walking on the pitch with a Quidditch bat, but you've only got fright appeal there. She's decided on the whole package. Frightening, abusive, mean, loony, son of a bitch." Morgan had been referring to what the teachers were calling 'The incident' which involved Avril without warning attacking a beater with his own bat on the Slytherin team that had called her family blood-traitors and mudblood lovers. The girl never took nicely to the use of either prejudice word-- obviously.

Lily snorted out her pumpkin juice, Sirius and I laughed as Avril shook her head rolling her eyes. "We've several packages you might like. One just might be right up your alley Black." Morgan smirked.

"I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you." Lily smirked, trying to dry off her spilled juice.

"Oi, what's so funny over here?" asked James as he wiggled a seat in next to Lily, Remus and Peter following suit.

"Calling Avril a frightening, abusive, mean, loony, son of a bitch." Sirius retorted, leaning his back against the table, choosing to sit the wrong direction as he chuckled.

"That fits her completely." James nodded his head in agreement. Avril made a rude hand gesture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV+

_I'm sure she's mad at me, I mean avoiding her all week really wasn't a smart thing to do, but I didn't want to have to deal with Sirius, James and Peter's odd stares or probing questions if they saw us together more then normal acquaintance should have been. Calling her an acquaintance wasn't fair to her; you really didn't think nasty bits while snogging just an acquaintance would you? Of coarse unless you were Sirius. I had to figure out how to get her alone like I did that night, but the problem was she could usually be found with one of her best mates and it didn't help that James and Sirius where always bothering me about her during class. Despite the fact we have three classes together, Herbology was the only one that offered the chance for me to get closer to her, though once again my best mates were becoming a hindrance and I contemplated feeding them to the dangerous man eating plant we were working with that week._  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The opportunity presented itself quicker then I thought it would when the Gryffindor where to go against Hufflepuff later that week and I found myself sitting next to her at the quidditch game. Just as happy as she normally was she yelled bows and hisses along side the rest of the Gryffindor's who cheered for their team. James, Sirius and Avril were on the team as Chaser, Beater and Seeker though it had been awhile since the three had done any of their normal stunts. It was middle of March and still a bit chilly, but she had her robes off like several others did that day from jumping up and down and screaming until their voices were hoarse.

"Hayden." I said trying to be heard over the crowd and she looked to me, her cheeks flushed from the cold air, "I wanted to apologize for avoiding you this week." I said my eyes down cast feeling rather sheepish.

"I was afraid that you were regretting it." She said softly, her warm breath rolling over my ear as she had whispered it to me so as not to have to yell. My heart sped up and I started to get nervous. Why was I nervous?! I mean I had no problem kissing her down in the kitchen! Then again it had only been two days before the full moon then and my wolfish side had a habit of rearing its head during those times; like my confidence being a lot better then it normally was.

"Na-- no!" I stammered shaking my head and the memories of that night swam to the forefront of my mind as I dared to look at her.

She was smiling brightly and her dark blues shimmered a bit or was that just my imagination and like for the color that caused the hallucination? I didn't know but was happy nonetheless and found myself smiling briefly before I reached for her hand and tried to ask what I had planned to that day.

"Um ah actually I was wondering if you wanted, I mean if you'd like to ah…" I stammered looking down at her hand that I held between my own, her skin cold and a bit rough from her scrimmages with her brothers I was sure. "If you'd ah…well if you'd go out with me." I managed to blurt the rest out instantaneously feeling like an idiot. Why would she want to go out with a guy like me? For pete sake what am I doing, I'm a werewolf?!

"Yeah!" she beamed at me, but it quickly dropped when she took in the expression upon my face. "What's wrong? Did I take it the wrong way? I sorry if I took it that--"

"NO!" I practically yelled and once again felt like an idiot as I had startled her. I tried to lower my voice. "No I meant that. You know if you wanted to date me I mean."

I watched her smile return to her tan face and couldn't help smiling myself; out of the blue my eyes caught sight of her older brother's pointing in our direction and smiling wildly at each other when four things all at once come to pass that I had not anticipated. One, Hayden leaned in and kissed me; it deepened as I was too shocked by it to really protest; not that I wanted to anyway. Two, the twins were on the horizon with expressions that were full of intent to tear the mickey out of us. Three, Lily and Morgan gawked at us, their mouths suspend open so wide they could have opted for a fly catcher and four, the whistle went off declaring that Avril had caught the snitch, the Gryffindor's going wild as we had won.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short chapter I think, but hey. I felt bad cuz I hadn't written on this in weeks while my other stories progressed so far ahead. So I'm gonna try and keep this one up and going!


	5. The Best Thing

_A/N: Oh you thought I had forgotten about Remus huh? NOPE!! I had this chapter already half written, but wasn't sure about the scene's that are in it. So if it seems korny let me know. Lol. Otherwise here you go!_

* * *

__

_**Chapter 5: The Best Thing**_

_HPOV+_

It didn't take the twins Nick and Wyatt long to try and tear the mickey out of Remus and I though they did wait until we were in the presents of Sirius and James so they too could join in as we sat in the common room in the Gryffindor tower. How kind of them.

"Why couldn't you wait til we were around!?" James laughed. "We could have helped you out!"

"Seems like he was doin' okay on his own," Wyatt retorted his black hair like his twin's was long and similar to Sirius' own style as he ran his fingers through it. "snoggin' her and everything!"

"What, who made the first move?" Sirius demanded to know through his laughter.

"Had to have been Hayden, Remus is too shy to give it a go first!" James clarified smiling broadly as though about to get a treat his mother had waved in his face.

I growled and thought to stand, but remembered that Remus was next to me; I didn't want him to know that I acted the way I did…or that I could have stopped their banter just as quickly as they had started. I was rather afraid that he wouldn't like that in a girl and would regret his decision to be with me and the snarky bastards knew it!!! It was the only reasons the twins dared to say anything about my love life!!

"What a minute does that mean you two didn't kiss in the kitchen?" Sirius suddenly asked, looking between the two of us.

"You guys that's enough," Remus started, folding away a piece of parchment that he had been working, "or I could talk about how you two aren't dating the girl's you like because they find you both rather annoying gits as compared to my girlfriend who finds me dashing." Remus smiled looking at his two best mates who looked deflated suddenly and I laughed rather happy in it all when they tried to protest.

"Dashing?" Wyatt and Nick said in unison, "More like an easy push over!" they laughed.

"That's it, I going to hurt you twits! How dare you say that! I'm not that kind of person!" I spat reaching over the coffee table to strangle them, which ever one it was didn't matter because the other one would be next.

Remus' arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back down onto the couch next to him, I struggled to get back up but he held me firmly in place, an arm snaking around my shoulders as he pinned me against his side. I could feel his heart beating calmly as he held me still. I stopped fighting against him. I rather liked this!

'THUD, THUD'.

"OI!" the twins yelled holding onto their arms.

Avril must have over heard the conversation because she had punched them both and stepped back waiting for them to retaliate-- which they did. The fight broke out between the three and I wasn't quite sure if it was one of the playful fights they had often or if it was one of those that elevated from playful to painful. Any other girl Nick and Wyatt wouldn't have imagined in touching like that, but this was Avril and she and I were just alike. When we fight, we fight so you had better hit back.

"What the hell!" James spat, trying to pull the three apart, Remus and Sirius jumping up to help their friend in his vain quest.

"CRAZY BITCH!" I heard one of the twins yell as the girl had jumped up onto his back like she had to the Slytherin fool middle of term. I wondered if I should join in, but decided against it and rather tried to help Remus pull my best friend off of my brother.

After a good few minutes and several cusses abound from the group we managed to pull them all apart; each of the three held a hand over their eyes, the skin black and blue under their hands. Avril laughed voicelessly as she pulled down Wyatt's hand giving show he had a black eye as he pulled hers down showing that she did as well and the three broke out into laughter at the surprise of those watching.

"That's what you get you crazy bastard." Nick laughed regarding Avril's condition. Okay so it was one of those playful to painful to joking fights-- those were rare between the three. Sirius looked mortified, but pulled Avril to him looking at her eye carefully as though looking at it would make it better.

"What are you doin' hittin' a girl?!" James looked livid though I couldn't blame him, men like that weren't men, but my brothers seemed to be an exception to that somehow.

"She's no girl!" they said in unison, "She's a dude!" they pointed to the black eyes they had and Remus and I laughed suddenly catching them off guard.

"Hits like one at least!" I said, watching as Sirius smirked touching the bruise softly as it was already beginning to dissipate and her normal skin tone reappeared, as we knew it would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_RPOV+_

_By dinnertime, Nick and Wyatt no longer had black eyes thanks to the hospital ward and they were once again back to bothering us. Not that I minded considering I'd learned to tune people out especially when it came to my friend's, but other people I found easier to block. It didn't seem the same with Hayden as she sat next to me at dinner, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply as though trying to find some sort of strength and willpower to make them go away. I knew that she really wanted to hit them, to simply use her fists to get the two that was now escalating to four to stop. It might have been easy for her, considering her strength and the fact that she grew up with four other brothers besides the twins obviously, but I guess she was rather frightened to show her true self around me. I wanted to tell her to go for it, but how was I going to say that and not have her wonder how I knew about her fights with her siblings? How I knew that she was a lot stronger than most of the people around me--- and __**not**__ blurt out that I went and found out as much about her as possible when I first noticed her and her peeks at me?_

_I couldn't! I'd end up embarrassing her or worst still--- sound like a stalker! Which I wasn't! How could I get her to loosen up a bit and be herself around me, when I'm really not myself around her? Then again I did have a rather large secret that I wasn't willing to share._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

I couldn't help but squeeze Hayden's hand under the table as she rested her face against the cool wood of the House table, and then it hit me. No brother enjoyed watching their sister make out!

"If you two don't quit I'll start snoggin' her in front of you," I said trying to control my smile as Hayden popped up with a hopefully look on her face. That just made my lips want to rise to a grin, but I fought it back as the twins looked utterly disgusted. "Tongue an all."

"Oh man that's nasty!" Wyatt retorted shuttering.

"And we'll make sure that you're around every time we start snoggin'." I retorted.

"Disgusting!" Nick said giving the same shutter as his brother.

James and Sirius chuckled as they tucked in their dinner.

"So, why don't you go sit with your friends and leave us alone." I said and Hayden looked thrilled with the idea.

"You are our friend's!" Nick replied grinning broadly.

"No, we aren't." Hayden retorted tossing her spoon at one of the twins.

I shook my head slightly, putting down my fork and caught my fingers under her chin pulling her to me, letting my lips brush against her own. I could have sworn I heard her sigh contentedly--- or at least I hoped as we began kissing in front of our friend's.

"I think I'm gonna blow chunks!" Wyatt replied getting up and making his way down the table with Nick in tow. I had secretly wished that maybe they wouldn't leave so I could keep kissing her and as I pulled away Hayden seemed to have another plan in mind as she leaned forward, her lips still brushing against mine and our kiss continued wantonly.

Sirius, Peter and James were cheering, shooting their fists in the air, but neither of us seemed to notice as she leaned closer to me and my head tilted to accommodate the deepening kiss, my tongue running softly over her lips dauntingly before they parted and I smiled inwardly, darting my tongue against hers as our lips continued to move. Her hand slid up my inner thigh and needless to say I nearly jumped out of my skin, but relaxed upon realizing that her hand wasn't going anywhere else, but mine unconsciously was roaming over her stomach on the underside of her robes.

"You think they'll come up for air?" Peter asked to Sirius and James' amusement.

"If you're a smart kisser you don't need to hold your breath." Sirius replied off-handedly.

"Huh, why not?" Peter asked looking confused.

"It's called your nose!" Sirius replied poking his own nose, "Shall I give you a demonstration?" he asked, his arm snaking around Avril's shoulders pulling her close, but the girl slapped his hand away quickly to the teens pouting dismay and James, Peter, Morgan and Lily laughed at him.

"What an idiot." Lily chuckled.

* * *

_  
A/N: Odd place to end a chapter huh? Maybe, maybe not. I'm not really sure if I'll get the next chapter up soon, cuz I'm working on my 'To Start with a Memory' story to get it done. So it maybe a while until the next update. Sorry X(_


	6. Just a Little Fun

_A/N: I didn't forget about this story, but I'm afraid I've got to put it on hold for a little while. I won't be updating it until like three weeks after the 21__st__. (Reading DH and all) Sorry! ; Hope you enjoy it all the same._

* * *

_  
**Chapter 6: Just a Little Fun**_

_May 30__th_

_I'm sure most people, who might find out about me, would look at me with the utmost disgust. Relationships was a fruitless endeavor for people like me, but I wanted one…I wanted…I just wanted for once, someone to like me for me and not the mask I wear…though it was thin, the possibility of someone finding out what I am scares me. Especially Hayden._

_Needless to say, someone besides that of close friend's found out. Someone along the lines of say--- Severus Snape? All thanks to my best mate--- Sirius Black. I could have hurt Snape or possibly killed him! Sirius refuses to apologize for it and simply says that he just told Snape what he wanted to hear! Of course skipping over the minor detail that a snarly Lycan laid just beyond the door, who did not have the Wolfsbane to depend upon. Needless to say, Snape is alive, but was sworn to secrecy. Like that's going to help. I'm sure Snape will tell anyone who'll listen._

_I want to tell Hayden, but I'm rather afraid she'd leave me or possibly hate me. I don't like to be hated…I'm hated enough as it is...and I especially don't want her to hate me…_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

School was almost over, it was going on June and by the end of it, I wouldn't see Hayden until September. She had mentioned, wondering if I'd come to see her over the summer, but I had declined her like the stupid idiot I was. Why would I do that? Oh, that's right! The full moon. I knew I was still going to want to see her and that I'd more than likely miss her. ---Especially our snogging sessions--- okay maybe I shouldn't mention that!

I had decided at the beginning of May that I was going to tell her and I am…at least later…maybe. No! That is my short term goal for the start of Seventh year. Tell Hayden you're a Lycan--- and hope she doesn't run.

I had to keep telling myself to think positively whenever I got around her. It was rather hard for me not to turn with my tail tucked between my legs and run. I was going to do it at the beginning of next term--- I just wanted to sort of--- bask for the lack of a better word in the great relationship I had going.

"Remus, you talking to yourself again?" Hayden asked, as we sat in the library going over our Transfiguration homework.

"Did I say something out loud?" I asked hesitantly, truly hoping I hadn't.

"Just wanted to get your attention," she chuckled. I love her laugh.

"Oh; sorry, were you saying something?" I questioned, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you got the answer for number twelve," Hayden said, peeking over at my homework sheet.

I laughed. "Yeah, here," I replied, moving my paper over for her to see.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hayden. "I knew I skipped over something."

"But of course, love," I said smiling, grabbing a hold of her hand briefly.

Hayden's eyebrows rose while a smile played across her lips. "I should have known you didn't think me intelligent," she said, letting her grin cover her lips.

"Nope, not one bit," I teased as we leaned in a bit, our lips brushing softly, and before either one of us realized it, Madam Pince was upon us.

"The library is not for snogging contrary to popular belief!" she shrieked, grasping the back of one chair particularly hard. "Either _study_ here or snog _elsewhere_!"

Hayden looked to be biting her tongue not to laugh as it was hard for me not to as well.

"Sorry," I mumbled, and the great scary librarian disappeared around a pile of her precious books, which were stocked at a rather precarious angle.

Hayden burst into fits of laughter as I chuckled, hoping Madame Pince won't return to reprimand us about our laughter level.

"Maybe we should leave," Hayden spoke up finally, wiping the streaming tears from her cheeks.

I smiled, collecting up some of the books scattered about our table. "Yeah, I think you're right," I replied.

"Ah ha!" Hayden suddenly said, pointing at finger at me; a feigning triumphant looking on her face.

"Ah ha, what?" I teased a bit, stuffing books and parchment into my bag.

"So you do think, I think!" she chuckled taking up her things.

I laughed a loud this time, shaking my head while we began to leave the library.

Outside of its doors I quickly captured a kiss from her, which seemed to throw her off a bit. "So, you've figured me out, love," I said with a soft smile.

"You're terrible," Hayden said, smiling at me with a bit of something in her eyes I hadn't seen before. _What was that look, she just gave me?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James watched us approach, Remus' arm wrapped about my waist gently and I loved it for all that it was. I had decided that I'd tell Remus at the beginning of next term, that is if nothing happened to us to force us apart or if he still liked me despite my tomboyish nature. Shit I hope he still likes me!

"Don't you two look lovey dovey," James snorted. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Is Ickle Jameseze sad cuz Lily turned him down again?" I asked, teasing him quite well in my opinion, while Remus and I took a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Shut up," James mumbled, running his fingers through his hair, unconsciously.

Sirius shook his head and went back to his roast beef sandwich he had concocted for himself out of the slices of roast beef at the table.

"I'm famished," Lily said, while she took a seat next to me. Avril tucked in next to Sirius, who looked rather happy suddenly.

"Wish I was," Avril mumbled, picking at the roast beef sandwich in Sirius' hand, upon which he pulled it away from her as though she might damage it.

Avril had started talking again recently, much to my surprise and the other's, but it was Sirius who didn't seem that surprised by it at all, which got me wondering back to why he had defended her when I pressed about her not talking in the first place. Was he hiding something for her that she didn't want others to know? ---I needed to stop reading mystery novels in my free time!

James had once again started showing off for Lily to Sirius and my annoyance. He had nicked the Snitch yet again since the start of the term and was letting to zoom out of his reach just barely, catching it of course before it got away. Like always Peter was clapping quite enthusiastically.

"Quite it before you knock over something," Sirius said. "And spill it down your front like an idiot."

"Sure," James replied, stuffing the golden Snitch into his bag at his feet.

It occurred to me then that Sirius seemed the only person that James might stop showing off for and now that I thought of it, James might only stop doing something for Sirius, if the teen should ever ask him to.

"We could pick on Snivellus for a bit," Sirius said looking over the Slytherin table as one particular teen sat with his nose practically against the piece of parchment he was looking over.

"Don't even think about it," Avril suddenly retorted.

I had almost forgotten that it was Severus that she teamed up with to prank the hell out of the boys before her and Sirius' friendship was on surer footing. She and Severus had become friends over the months, which was rather surprising for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to be friend's. Then again, Avril had her Slytherin side; that much was for sure considering she was on good talking terms with Lucius Malfoy. At least that would explain some of the things that had happened to several Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. I had always been partial to the regurgitating toilets; especially when they had gotten Sirius several times! Only Severus and Avril would have thought of such wicked, cruel torture to inflict upon Sirius.

"The good days," I mumbled to myself as the memories flickered past my eyes.

Avril seemed to be remembering the same thing, because she broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Lily, rather confused.

"Toilets!" the long, black haired girl snickered.

Sirius' face darkened. "I'm still gonna get you for that one day!" he retorted.

"What?" Lily asked.

James went into a retelling of the days of old in an oddly good _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_ impression.

"I hate that damn show," Morgan mumbled from beside me.

"Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous?" Remus asked, while he reached for his pumpkin juice.

"More like, Life Styles of the Rich and Shameless," Sirius said, and we all laughed. "You think I could get my ol' mum to go on there?"

James chortled and said, "No, no, no. If you put her on there, it'd have to be called Life Styles of the Rich and Ugly!"

For the rest of lunch we changed the name of shows Sirius' mother could go on and Wheel of Ugly, which eventually branched out to his brother then soon teachers and other students we disliked or knew. It was rather fun, not to mention it helped me keep my mind off the short term goal of mine that I was rather determined to do start of next term

* * *

_  
A/N: This chapter was a bit forced more than anything else. Not to mention I am extremely tired, but I knew that if I didn't get it done tonight I wouldn't open it up again!_

_OTHER NOTE: If any of you read my other stories I'd like to say that I'm sorry I haven't update lately, but all my chapters are with my beta reader. My Sirius/OC story, George/OC story and Harry Potter seventh year story is with her as well. My HP seventh year story by the way won't have any Death Hallows spoilers in it at all. So it's okay to keep reading it if you'd like. Okay…off I go._


	7. Meetings and Secrets

_A/N: Okay, I lied; there's another chapter. I felt inspired last night and whipped this out, considering that the chapter and the next are sort of recaps for me. Nevertheless I hope you like it! I've decided to switch from Remus to Hayden's point of view from one chapter to the next. You know; one chapter is from Hayden's POV and the next is from Remus POV.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, but I do own all OC's and the plot._

* * *

_**  
**_**Chapter 7: Meetings and Secrets**

_June 30__th_

It was finally June and only a few days away from the last of the month and the last of our sixth year; how it flew by with such ease, though the times were a bit harsher then some were use to. The impending fear of our seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where setting heavy on the sixth years that month, knowing it was just two months away that we would become seventh years and then in ten more months would it all be over. Though the seventh years were busy with the two day N.E.W.T testing, several looked thoroughly thrashed by the testing while others cried over it. Even some fainted in the middle of lunch while studying between testing. None of the sixth years looked forward to that next term, though Lily looked worse every day just thinking about it. Before we realized it, the term was over and the seventh years had graduated (though Hogwarts didn't give a graduation ceremony), some going straight onto their careers of choice while others would set off for home for a few months before going off to work in the Wizarding community. It could be said that most would end up working for the Ministry of Magic in one form or another.

The end of term feast was boisterous as it always was each year; the experience new to Avril while this was only her first term with Hogwarts, but the girl looked happy to know another would soon follow close behind. I wondered if she secretly wished there had been others. I watched my friend's laughing around me, James having just bum rushed Lily with an assault of will-you-go-out-with-me questions right after he hexed some unsuspecting Slytherin only moments ago in the corridor before entering to the Great Hall. Sirius and Avril holding hands beneath the table, the two having gotten together in May, just two months ago. Hayden was talking to me in our hushed discussion as her silver-white-haired-head leaned again my shoulder, listening to me intently. Peter and Morgan both piled food onto their plates, while Morgan's boyfriend sat beside her shaking his head with laughter.

"You really can't make it to visit me?" Hayden asked me, our fingers intertwined beneath the table.

"I'm afraid I can't. How would I get there? I hate flying the muggle way; no control over anything," I said, filling my goblet with Pumpkin Juice with my free hand. At least I was telling the truth somewhat.

Hayden shook her head. "I could come and see you then," she said softly.

I had known she might say that, but this time I had an excuse. "My mum and dad are taking me with them to visit an old family friend of theirs," I replied.

Hayden seemed to deflate like James often did. "Oh."

It was easy to tell she was rather saddened by the whole thing. "I'll write, plus it's only for two months," I responded. "Or will you miss me so terribly you'll die without me?" I teased.

Hayden smiled warmly. "But of course," she chuckled.

"Should have known," I said jokingly, watching the light from the torches about the room, play against her skin. The pale freckles that went with her tan skin looked as though they had been sprayed across her cheeks and nose perfectly by an artist. Then again that's just my opinion. (I'm the one dating her after all!)

I watched Dumbledore rise as the dessert filled the tables a few hours after the meal, and gave a rousing speech about the great times the seventh years would always remember having while at Hogwarts and that, that years Quidditch was the best he had seen in quite some time. Several students laughed looking over to where Avril sat with us; the Slytherin table not all to happy with the reminder of their loss ignored the laughter digging into their dessert.

Sixth year had certainly been interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride home on the Hogwarts Express was rather silent in our compartment. I opened my mouth to say something when an older woman passed by our closed door asking if anyone wanted something from the trolley. Avril promptly stood throwing back the door, rushing the woman for several chocolate frogs and several turkey sandwiches. I really didn't want anything, but Hayden bought a few things as well, sharing them with me before the door closed again after James and Peter had bought a fair amount chocolate frog and once again we were shut into our silence that was becoming awkward.

"So what is everyone doing this summer?" Lily asked finally breaking the silence.

"I'm going to Paris with my father and little sister," Morgan smiled warmly.

"Paris, that's sounds so beautiful!" Lily and Hayden exclaimed. I wondered briefly if Hayden would ever want to go there with me.

"Yeah doesn't it? We're leaving as soon as I get home!" said Morgan.

"I'm going home to relax a bit before my parents sweep me off somewhere to see an old family friend," I spoke up. "No running around the school at all hours of the night to worry about."

James, Peter and Remus laughed at this. "I've tried talking him into coming to visit me, but he won't, says it's too far!" Hayden pouted.

"Well, when you live on an island between Greece and Turkey I would too," Avril smiled softly.

"Where?" James asked cocking an eyebrow.

"My parents own a nearly empty island in the Aegean Sea between Greece and Turkey. They rent out the Villa's on there for Witches, Wizards and Muggles looking to get away…for something more _exotic_," she said, making a face as her hand traced an hourglass figure in the air. "It's rather boring out there, but then again all my brothers are coming home this summer so…"

"Even Cole?" Avril asked, remember the eldest of the Fredericks clan of siblings.

"Yeah, says he misses everyone," Hayden smiled, missing her oldest brother.

"Bet the twins are happy about that," I mumbled.

"Not so much," said Hayden. "They can't get away with as much stuff with Cole there."

"So where are you going?" asked Avril, looking to Sirius as he rested his arm around her shoulders.

"To my own flat," he smiled broadly at this declaration.

Several questioning glances went out, the small group knowing that Sirius had run away from home and had been staying with James as of late.

"My Uncle left me a bit of money when he passed to help me along. So I got a flat in Diagon Alley above Borden and Burkes that they were renting out during our last Hogsmeade visit," he explained as the train pumped onwards. "What about the rest of you?" Sirius asked looking between his friends's.

"Home to sleep like hell," James replied.

"Going to visit my grandmother in Wales," Lily said, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

"I've got to go see my grandparent all this summer," Peter frowned heavily; Sirius, James and I, chuckled and laughed at our friend's misfortune, knowing that the boy hated his mean, belittling grandparents.

"Back to the States," said Avril. "My…our Uncle had a house there and he left it to me. It's in San Francisco, California."

"I completely forgot about that!" James mumbled.

"How are you planning to get there?" Morgan asked "I mean I thought oversea travel is really hard to do, unless you're going the muggle way."

Avril shrugged while she said, "Portkey."

"…Portkey?" it was my turn to ask; as I unwrapped a chocolate frog Hayden had given me.

"Yeah. I've got a Portkey that Madame Fangrey gave to me," Avril explained. "It'll take me to S.W.I first then I can fly down under a disillusion charm."

"I've always wanted to see what Salem Witches Institute looks like!" Lily gushed, her eyes glazing over with the thought.

"So have I," I said, "I hear that they've the largest library in Wizarding history!"

James and Sirius shook their heads. "Bookworms," they mumbled.

"I hear the girl's there are _really_ hot!" James laughed, making signs with his hands to indicate large breasts and Sirius barked out continues laughter shared between the two.

"Giving up on Lily?" asked Hayden

At this James looked over to Lily that was sitting across from him with her lips in sneer. "Well she wants to completely deny that she kissed me and won't even go out on one little date with me, so why not," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Lily suddenly shot her fists into the air. "YES!"

James frowned and turned his head to look out the window at the moving landscape as the sky was darkening. "We must be getting close, it's getting dark," he mumbled.

"So; does that mean the two of you are going together?" Lily asked, looking between the brother and sister.

"Yeah," said James as he watched the landscape move past the glass window. "Mum doesn't want her to be alone."

"Oh," Lily said, nodding her head in understanding as she watched the aforementioned girl roll her eyes. "So that's why you two don't have your trunks with you."

"Yup," Avril said.

"Best to send them on, than to have to try and land with 'em when we port to S.W.I," James replied.

"Makes sense," I smiled softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As people filed off train at Platform 9¾, people rushing to their families while others slowly made their way to them, I walked with Hayden to a slightly empty spot on the platform, (only about five or four people were running through it). Holding onto her arm I kept her close as she looked at me rather worriedly.

"Listen," I said, taking her hand softly into my rather callused ones, rubbing my thumb over her soft skin. "I really wish I could see you over the summer, but I just can't. If you've an owl; write to me okay?"

Hayden nodded her head while I dug through my robes, pulling out a piece of rumpled parchment, handing it to her.

"My address is on it and the place where I'll be at," I said, as she gave it quick look over before pushing it into her jeans pocket.

"Remus I…," she trailed off, making me wonder what she'd say, but when she didn't finish her sentence, I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms about her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

"We're acting like we won't see each other for years!" I laughed, feeling her bury her face against my chest, her hands wrapping about my waist protectively.

"I'll definitely miss you," Hayden said sadly.

I chuckled, despite the slightly, serious situation. "I won't miss you one bit," I lied, teasing her a tad, my fingers gliding across her sides, tickling her.

Her sweet laugh rose into a crescendo, her hands fighting mine back from her sides and their merciless tickling. My eyes paused to rest on her painted lips that made them look more soft to my eyes and before I realized it, my hands had stopped their tickling and were resting on her hips, pulling her towards me. Our lips crushed against one another's and I felt her melt against me; I loved that and I didn't mind causing it. As our kiss deepened I heard someone cough almost to the right of us, but I paid no attention to it, as what did I have to do with us, but it continued annoyingly. Still we kissed; her tongue ran smooth across my lips and I couldn't help but smile as I granted her entrance. Our lips, captivatingly glued together; ---- I could live with that.

Suddenly the coughing turned to chuckles to our right still and a voice called out, "Ah, Hayden dear."

Hayden suddenly yanked from our perfectly good kiss, a rather startled look set upon her face.

"Mum!" she cried out.

"_Oh shit,"_ I thought. "_Great way to meet the parents. Let them run in on your snoggin'!"_

I turned my head, to spot an elegantly, tall, dark older woman. The silky, brunette colored hair was loose about her shoulders in what were the most singularly, beautiful waves Remus had ever seen in his life. The woman bore a smile on her graceful, striking features while her dark brown eyes smiled as well; the laugh lines about her eyes and mouth gave the truth that she laughed quite a lot and Remus found himself relaxed in her presents.

"Mum this is ah…ah, this is Remus Lupin," Hayden fumbled over her words, the blush I had wondered many times how far it went, once again crept across her cheeks.

"Ah, the infamous Lupin," Mrs. Fredericks replied, reaching out for my hand. I quickly shoot her hand, feeling her firm grip.

"Infamous?" I asked, rather nervously.

"The enormous prat's wrote to Cole and told him I had a boyfriend, so he told mum and dad," Hayden grumbled.

I only needed one guess as to who the prat's where considering they had just got off the train and spotted us with large, identical, evil grins---- just like usual.

"Honey, where're Nick and Wyatt?"

A man, half-a-head taller than me, took up stand next to Mrs. Fredericks. His pitch black hair was slightly balding in the back and his mouth and eyes had greatly visible laugh lines like Hayden's mother and I knew instantly that he had to be Hayden's father. Not for the way his arm, wrapped about Mrs. Fredericks waist, or how he called to her; but the light freckles that appeared sprayed across the bridge of his nose and cheeks like an artist had put them on, and the bits around his eyes like Hayden's own.

Hayden was the spitting image of the man, minus the wonderful mixture she had acquired from her mother's elegant beauty. Though Hayden wasn't very elegant at times, now was she? I couldn't help but laugh at the idea when the man looked at me as though he had just spotted me for the first time.

"Love; this is Remus Lupin," Mrs. Fredericks replied.

"Hello, there. I'm Hayden's father," he smiled, reaching for my hand, pulling it into his rough and callused own. "Ah a working man, huh?"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fredericks," I smiled back.

Hayden looked rather confused. "You can always tell if a man has ever done a day of hard labor in his life by his hands," Mr. Fredericks explained.

"Oh."

Mrs. Fredericks rolled her eyes. "Ignore her father; he's an idiot at times. Aren't you love?"

Mr. Fredericks laughed a loud, quite cheerfully. "I suppose so," he said.

"There you two evil little conspirators are!" Mrs. Fredericks suddenly said, as the twins approached. "Thought you'd get your sister into trouble by saying she had a boyfriend, huh?"

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Fredericks said abruptly, turning to look at me.

"_Oh shit,"_ I thought again.

"So that's you?" he asked looking me over.

I nodded my head meekly as I felt Hayden's hand slip into my own and her father's eyes catch sight of the gesture. I considered pulling my hand away from hers, but knew it would more than likely insult her and get me into hot water with her.

The older man laughed just as abruptly, when he said, "Good! At least she picks 'em good!"

I felt my face reddening. "Dad!" Hayden hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was rather grateful to get away from Hayden's parents and the whole uncomfortable situation, but not before Hayden had managed to crush a kiss against my lips. As I disappeared into the crowd I felt someone grab onto my arm. I turned around to see that it had been Avril who had gripped my arm.

"Remus I want to give you something," she said, I gave her a rather confused look as the younger teen dug through her bag pulling out a large vile of liquid in a light silver and slight green tint of color. I felt my heart skip a beat. Panic striking hard.

"What…," I questioned, shaking my head while my heart raced.

"I figured it out a few days after we asked what your guys' animagus forms were, but you refused to tell us," she explained, putting the vile into his hands. "I figure the bit of it you took from me that day in Potions has long since been gone and I wanted you to have this during the summer."

I knew face looked as pale as death and if possible paler than Avril herself who but smiled softly. "Suppose it's safe to say Sirius, James and Peter know which would explain why they decided to become animagus'. You don't have to worry about me; I'm not going to tell anyone. What right would I have to tell when you've kept my secret?"

Avril turned, closing her bag, watching me stuff the vile carefully into my trunk before I said, "I…I…thanks." I smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile. "That's what friends are for…or at least that's what I heard!"

I chuckled. "Avril…do you think…Hayden could handle it, you know if I told her?" I asked, truthfully hoping if she could give me an answer.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, she's been friends with me since I was nine and we still are! And look at what I am!" she laughed. "You'd be surprised what Hayden can handle, she's rather laid back and very accepting…unless of course you're Sirius."

We laughed as the crowd parted a bit, giving show that my parents were looking for me a bit down the platform, as was James for Avril.

"Well I guess I see you back here in September," I said, smiling softly.

"Yup," she said, waving to me. "Bye!

* * *

_  
A/N: Another ending! Avril has found out, but will Hayden? Dundundun! Lol. I've got to visit with my beta reader to get a hold of my other story she's editing. XD_


	8. Declaration

**Chapter 8 - Declaration**

_September 1__st_

I couldn't wait to see Remus! That much was a given considering my summer was beyond boring; though I did get to beat up my brothers for the teasing they did mercilessly at the beginning of my relationship with Remus. That much had been fun!

I was making my way to the barrier on Kings Crossing when I suddenly heard feet pounding against pavement as wheels of two trolleys whizzed by in a blurred vision and hearts raced faster as though this might be their last chance, their last stretch to the finish line. Having gone through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters so many times in the past it was rather easy to find as the two pairs of feet directed the trolleys past what might have been first and second years, but neither cared even as they nearly collided with an elderly woman who shouted profanities as they whirled past.

"You're never gonna beat me you git!" James shouted as he laughed, rushing past Sirius heading directly for the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

"Yeah right you prat, I get cool points alone!" Sirius laughed tauntingly as he zipped by--- sitting on his trolley, flashing several poses as he passed through the barrier; James following suit, sitting on his own trolley passing through the barrier as the two started to sing.

I shook my head while I directed my trolley through the barrier, making sure no Muggles saw me after the exhibition the two idiots showed.

"What show off's," I mumbled, crossing in time to hear their awful singing.

"Lily I love you, Lily I do---," the two sang in awfully, silly voices. "When we're apart, my heart beats only for yoouuuuu!"

"If you don't shut up!" Lily snapped having watched them nearly collide with a family sending off what appeared to be two first years.

"We all know that you love James, Evans just give it up!" Sirius said laughing.

"Watch it Black or I send you into a month's detention start of term!" Lily said smirking.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots," laughed Sirius. "And how do you plan to do that Evans?" he asked.

"I was made Head Girl so I can!" she said smugly.

James' jaw dropped and Sirius became wide eyed, the two started to frighten several first years passing into the Hogwarts Express for the first time when Sirius broke out into full raging laughter.

"Oh this is rich!" he shouted, pounding his knees in laughter. "James' dizziest daydreams have come true and Evans worst nightmares have come to pass!"

"Shut up!" James growled jabbing his best mate.

"What are you two going on about?" Lily demanded pushing her red hair out of her face and over her shoulder.

"James is Head Boy!" Sirius blurted out triumphantly, his black hair sweeping in front of his face as he tipped over in hilarity.

I chuckled to myself as I yanked my stuff off of the trolley, rolling my trunk with my brown and white barn owl in her cage onto the train, thinking the amount of trouble James could do with a high position like that.

"Didn't see that one coming," Remus' voice carried over Sirius' laughter as he approached. I had heard Remus through the open doors of the train as I paused to take in his form. Remus had started to shave! I could make out the scratchy stub only his chin and cheeks, making me wonder if he had sprouted a beard over the summer. I couldn't help but laugh as people past by me looking rather annoyed that I had stopped in the midst of the train.

Lily merely stared at them a gawk before she stomped off onto the train.

"Have you seen Hayden?" Remus asked looking around briefly.

He mustn't have seen me for if he had he might have come inside the train, but he continued to look around the platform. I considered waving to him, but the people piling up behind me was shouting for me to move on, stopped me from doing so. Straining to hear him over the crowd I pulled my stuff behind me and into an empty compartment near the back of the train, thankful for the empty space. Tucking my trunk up on the rack about my head, I sat my owl Rowling by the window. Leaving the compartment door open I could pretty much hear and see the three's conversation that filtered in through the open window opposite the compartment door, close to my end of the train.

James and Sirius looked at each other then turned on their friend. "Becoming attached are we?" Sirius asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow in answer.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" James asked worriedly, Sirius sharing the same worried expression.

Remus sighed and said, "As a matter of fact I am."

James sighed this time. "What do you think is going to happen? That she's going to accept it?" he asked.

"I've talked to Avril about it already," Remus confessed.

"What?" the two other boys nearly shouted.

"She had already figured it out," Remus explained. "She gave me the mixture I was telling you about at start of term she had made. She gave it to me before we left here at the station."

"What?" James mumbled. "She never told me!"

"I guess she figured she didn't need to," Remus sighed, pulling his trunk onto the train.

"Jesus Christ whose next...first we know, then Snivley…," at this James shot Sirius a glare and the teen smiled defiantly. "And now Avril and you want Hayden to know too?!"

"Yes, I want Hayden to know!" Remus snapped. "I can tell who I choose, okay?" he said leaving his friend's.

"Tell me what? What did everyone know about Remus that I didn't?" I mumbled, asking myself.

I had the feeling that this was going to bother me the whole ride back to Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The compartment was silent as Remus, Lily and James had gone off to the Perfects compartment to learn of their duties and patrol the train, which left me with Morgan and Peter, who barely made it onto the train, and Avril and Sirius. Neither of the two talking to one another, the tension so thick one could cut it with a knife. As the landscape swept by, Sirius seemed to be peeking glances at Avril. I watched Sirius tear his eyes back to the window; he continued to watch the landscape whip past, when the sudden noise of the compartment door opening drew everyone's attention to our three friends finally entering to join us.

"Jeez, the tensions so thick in here, I could cut it with a knife," Remus said, looking between the small group of friend's as he took a seat between Peter and me. I pondered asking him if he had anything he wanted to tell me, but realized it probably wasn't best to ask that in front of everyone else.

"Tell me about it," Peter mumbled.

"Someone wanna tell me why Remus can cut the air with a utensil?" James asked, chuckling as he sat next to Sirius, noticing Avril on the opposite side of the compartment next to the door, farthest away from Sirius who sat next to the window. "I figured you two would be snoggin' by now."

No one laughed.

"Oh yeah this is a dead crowd, worst then Inferi!" James said.

"What happened?" asked Lily, in a whisper as she took a seat next to Avril.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was loud that evening as they all filed in for the start of term feast. Everyone seemed to be finding their friend's in different houses and talking about their summer at such quick rates it was hard for me to say anything to Remus without having to yell at the top of my lungs or press my lips against his ear. Not that I minded that. As it turned out Avril and Sirius had gotten into a row before they boarded the train and Sirius had gotten an ear full from James on the train when Sirius and her had started to yell at one another followed by her leaving. Complete silence followed after that. James instead opting to send Sirius dirty looks that threatened pain upon death. I had been tempted to do the same, but Sirius and Avril's relationship wasn't my problem.

Dumbledore went about the start of term speech of his, declaring that once again the forbidden forest was out of bounds for all students, glancing towards the Marauders down at the end of the Gryffindor table briefly before continuing on with school announcements. James sighed heavily as the announcement of the new Head Boy and Head Girl brought him and Lily to their feet, many in disbelief--- including several of the teachers not because of Lily, but because of James. No one had expected it; that was for sure.

Dinner twiddled on and before I knew it, the feast was over and Remus had to leave me to direct the Gryffindor first years to our tower to expose the password to only them; as the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the hole in the wall. Lily had taken the Ravenclaws and three other Perfects had separated to take the Slytherin's and Hufflepuffs in order to divulge the password. It didn't take long for Lily to return to the Gryffindor tower, but ignoring both James and Sirius she stocked up the stairs to the girls dorm without so much as a word to anyone, even myself, in the common room.

"Suppose she's mad at me because of what you did to Avril," James grumbled finally speaking to his friend.

"It's not my fault girl's band together to hate as one!" Sirius retorted.

"Well Hayden's still here!" Peter squeaked, pointing over to me.

Well needless to say my longing for Remus over the summer overrode my curiosity as to what he might be telling me and we sat on the couch together, snogging quite contentedly. I couldn't catch James and Sirius' expression, but their sudden cheering annoyed me.

"Go Moony!" James roared with laughter.

"Moony finally scores!" Sirius said, shooting his fist triumphantly into the air. I caught that one out of the corner of my eye. Bastard!

I threw up a rude hand gesture in response while our lips still crushed against one another's and I felt Remus' hand covered my own, intern covering the rude gesture.

"Get a room!" Peter laughed, James and Sirius joining in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already October and nearing Halloween and of course James was freaking out because of the closeness of November which meant the start of the new season. James had started to randomly attack Avril to my amusement that differed from shaking, going as far as threatening to replace her and then whining that he had no one else that good. It was rather funny!

I found myself coming into the Great Hall that day to see Remus and Avril talking so closely to one another that it appeared as though they were being rather intimate. Not to mention they ended their conversation so abruptly when I grew closer, it got under my skin. What did Avril think she was doing? Doesn't she already have a boyfriend? Why does she think she's got to steal mine as well?! I shouldn't think thoughts like that, but what is a girl going to do when she sees her boyfriend talking rather too closely, literally with her best mate? Peter followed after Morgan as they sat in next to the others, Lily finally coming to join us, sitting herself surprisingly next to James whose chest puffed out considerably.

"Hayden can I talk to you?" Remus asked softly, to keep from being over heard the other conversations going on among our friend's.

"Yeah sure," I mumbled, feigning a smile.

"Alone actually I was hoping," he replied.

"_He's breaking up with me. This is it,"_ I thought to myself glaring briefly at Avril, but nodded my head nevertheless and got up to leave with Remus whom looked back at Avril.

Remus' eyes scanned the hallway as he pulled me into a never used classroom from the look and sat me down at one of the several abandoned chairs before sitting across from me. He looked to be trying his best to think of the best way to approach me on the matter. Running his fingers through his hair, I gave him an apprehensive look as he moved his chair closer to mine, pulling it across the stone flooring with a loud scraping sounding.

"Remus what's going on?" I asked looking rather worried. "Are…are you breaking up with me? Is that why you pulled me in here, so I wouldn't make a scene?"

I wanted to cry.

Remus nearly choked trying to stifle his laughter (I almost started crying when he started to laugh) and finally regaining composure said, "No, of course not…"

I felt relief sweep over me. "So…if you're not breaking up with me, what so important that you had to drag me in here to tell me?" I asked.

"Okay, you know how sometimes there are times you can't find me or just a couple of days before I disappear sometimes I get ah…for the lack of a better word, more aggressive and rather ah…pale?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, but I thought you weren't feeling well." I stated simply. "_Is this what he wanted to tell me back in September?"_

"Have you ever noticed that I disappear about once a month for three days or so?" questioned Remus.

"Not really, it's not like I keep twenty-four hour surveillance on you, Remus." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance. I just wanted him to spit it out. It was driving me crazy!

The teen sighed and lowered his head. "Okay then, remember when you girl's asked what our animagus forms were?" I nodded my head. "Well I don't have one…though I do _change_ once a month…Sirius, James and Peter learned to become animagus' to keep me company and sort of in line in case anything might happen."

Realization spread threw my entire being and I stood; my chair sliding back.

"You're…you're a…," I stammered.

"Lycan…or werewolf if you'd like to call it that," Remus replied watching me carefully.

I couldn't believe this! How could he keep something like this from me?

I paced the room, looking at him before I burst out and said, "So that means you go puffy butt once a month?"

Remus seemed to have to bite his tongue to hold by his laughter. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he answered.

"Does that mean you…I mean are you taking Wolfsbane potion then?"

"Yeah…actually Avril---," the boy was cut off.

"Avril knows too?" I demanded. How could she know and not tell me?

My anger with Avril was on the rise, and I felt my jealousy over taking me; the anger welling up inside me.

"Yeah; she figured it out end of last term," he said softly, unconsciously running his fingers through his sandy hair.

"So, why are you telling this to me now after we've been together for almost a year?" I questioned softly, trying not to sound angry that it seemed so easy for Avril to figure it out, but so impossible for an idiot like me to find out. I was the one dating him, not Avril damnit! Taking a seat back down on my chair, I moved it closer to him.

"I…well I just…I liked the time we spent together and…I just…I didn't want it to go away!" he said softly again, looking down at his trainers soundly terribly sad. "I know you probably want to break up with me---"

"What gave you that impression?" I asked indignantly, the anger that had welled up, boiling over a bit.

Remus' head shot up. "You don't…want to break up with me?" he asked, completely taken aback.

"C'mon look at me!" I said waving her hands in the air madly. "I'm stuck in the middle of six brothers, living on a secluded, nearly empty island on the off season with the exception of my grandfather that can at times go on hours without end about how he hates the Italians _AND_ my friend is a fuckin' _vampire!_ Not to mention heaven and hell must have traded places because James Potter is Head Boy! Do you actually think I'd get that phased by this?!"

That seemed to be _not_ what Remus was expecting to say the least. Like I was going to give up Remus to a two timing, conniving-little-asshole, like Avrilynn Potter! I moved my chair closer to his so our legs were angled between the others.

"I surprised you're not a…an _alien_ with how good you are at school and stuff!" I declared, getting a snort of laughter from Remus who smiled softly. "Plus considering how _amazingly_ sexy you are...," I trailed off, and Remus' face redden a great deal and I smiled; upon which I kissed his lips firmly.

Remus kissed me back eagerly, his tongue running along my lips softly, seeking entrance upon which I granted. Parting my lips to allow his tongue to touch mine hesitantly, he felt my familiar tongue ring he had found out about in the kitchen near beginning of last term. Our first kissed shared in the kitchen after he found out I though him more attractive than the lady-killer Sirius, with whom I rather despised if not hated. As his hands came to rest on my hips, my own holding to his arms at the elbows we continued to kiss, deepening it lovingly and wantonly.

We broke away from our kiss, smiling stupidly at each other before Remus said, "Hayden I…Hayden I---," he started.

"I love you Remus!" I said, all in one rush. I hadn't meant to say it right then, but it just came out! Scanning his eyes briefly as I blushed, I felt rather sheepish as I said, "So there's no getting rid of me, now."

Remus looked more than surprised; that was for sure. "I…I wouldn't dream of it…," he stammered. I realized that the good buzz that had come over us was suddenly gone at my announcement of love for him. I felt like crying again.

I smiled feeling rather uneasy. "Well; I don't feel like a complete git for saying that," I said, sarcastically giving a weak smile as I pulled by hands from him.

Remus just gazed at me, not saying anything. That certainly didn't help me fight the tears.

"It's okay I understand that I…that I sprung it on you. It's not like you have to say it back," I said softly.

The air was suddenly stagnate and the awkward silence between us was growing worse. "Hayden I…I'm happy that you said that you…that you love me, but---," Remus was cut off.

"Don't know if you feel that way about me…right?" I said sadly, having known it was coming.

"It's not that I don't have feelings for you, because I do!" he said, quickly as though trying to reassure me. "I just don't know if I feel that way just yet."

I chuckled and stood; the sadness evident on my face.

"Hayden please you've got to understand," Remus said softly, standing up beside me quickly; his hands grabbing my own.

I sighed. "I understand Remus. I don't want you to say it just to say it."

"Exactly. I want to say it when I…," Remus looked as though he suddenly felt his words were hurting me. "…mean it."

I nodded my head and kissed Remus softly. "I'll be waiting…I mean if it ever happens."

Still; it didn't stop the slight pain in my heart.

* * *

_  
A/N: Poor Hayden; declaring her love like that and getting no response. Well it happens in life. So on with it, huh? Hope you liked it!_

_I own all OC's and the plot._


End file.
